istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Trophy Hunter
Trophy Hunter Cities Depending on your current adventure level, you need to speak to the Trophy Hunter in the correct city. With the exception of Aughundell (Level 80-100), you can turn trophies into the trophy hunter in either city listed below. Note that each city will also have a Town Marshall. Each Town Marshall in each city will offer different quests (unlike the trophy hunter who offers same quest in both cities). The Town Marshall only offers money reward for each 10 monsters you kill. But to get your cash flow up, it is a good idea to do Town Marshall quests for the same monster that you are killing for trophies. Check both cities (for your current adventure level) to see which Marshall offers the appropriate quests for the trophies you are trying to collect. There is some overlapping of quests in cities. For example, at level 20 there are some quests still available from Kion/Sslanis. The mobs you hunt for these quests are Rating 20+ however. Each trophy has a corresponding hoard value. This value (ex: 17h) can also be used to determine the level ranking of the trophy. * Kion/Sslanis (Adventure Level 1-20) **Karios in Kion. **Lagontus in Sslanis. * Dalimond/Chiconis (Adventure Level 21-40) **Trienna in Dalimond. **Baltorros in Chiconis. * Mahagra/New Rachival (Adventure Level 41-60) * Dralk/Feladan/Kirasanct (Adventure Level 61-80) **Diadrus in Kirasanct * Aughundell (Adventure Level 81-100) * Imperial Outpost (Adventure Level 100+, Burris the Imperial Scout) Kion and Sslanis (1 - 20) | *Go Bag 5 Greymane Wolf Claws *Go Bag 5 Golem Heart of Sandstone Pebble *Go Bag 5 Forest Crawler Hatchling Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Jungle Crawler Hatchling Thoraxes |} | *Go Bag 5 Greymane Wolf Teeth *Go Bag 5 Jungle Crawler Breeder Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Garnet Golem Gemstones *Go Bag 5 Scions of Sapling Cedar *Go Bag 5 Sand Pygmy Beatsticks *Go Bag 5 Wild Gruok Tusks *Go Bag 5 Golem Hearts of Sandstone *Go Bag 5 Sand Beetle Compound Eyes *Go Bag 5 Forest Crawler Worker Thoraxes |} Note: After completing the Jungle Crawler Soldier Thoraxes that particular quest wasn't available again. Possible bug. Dalimond and Chiconis (21 - 40) These quests are available from Trienna in Dalimond or Baltorros in Chiconis | *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Slate Arrowheads *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Rudimentary Charms *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Crude Slate Spearheads *Go Bag 5 Forest Grouk Tusks *Go Bag 5 Brownback Ears *Go Bag 5 Dark Crawler Hatchling Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Frost Pygmy Beatsticks *Go Bag 5 Silver Golem Mettle *Go Bag 5 Lesser Ulmus Beetle Compound Eyes *Go Bag 5 Small Ruxus Jaws |} | *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Shaman Sacred Drums *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Elder Cracked Amulets *Go Bag 5 Forest Grouk Matron Tusks *Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Rudimentary Charms *Go Bag 5 Amethyst Golem Gemstones *Go Bag 5 Winter Wolf Skulls *Go Bag 5 Scions of Sapling Elm *Go Bag 5 Dark Crawler Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Frost Ogre Bludgeoners *Go Bag 5 Leafy Oastic Petals *Go Bag 5 Golem Hearts of Slate *Go Bag 5 Greater Ulmus Beetle Compound Eyes *Go Bag 5 Ruxus Jaws |} Level 40-44 Level 45-49 Level 50-54 Level 55-59 Level 60-64 Buy Back Price: 566c Level 65-69 Level 70-74 Level 75-79 Level 80-84 Level 85-89 Level 90-94 Level 95-99 Level 100 Category:Info